The oral cavity presents many treatment situations wherein tissue transplantation from one individual to another could play a valuable role. Successful bone allografts would make the repair of skeletal defects much more feasible than current techniques which depend upon limited amounts of the patients' own tissue or inert scaffolding material derived from another species or nonbiologic materials. Free grafts of mucosa and skin from compatible allogeneic donors would enhance therapeutic measures of oral surgeons and periodontal surgeons alike. Long-surviving allogeneic tooth transplants would provide a variety of advantages over existing methods of enhancing esthetics and restoring function in deficient dentitions. Although scientific progress has been made in all these areas, advances have been slow to appear in clinical practice. Furthermore, insights gained in one scientific area have not always been applied to the problems at hand in dentistry. This is particularly true for the relationship between general transplantation biology and immunogenetics and dental tissue transplantation. One major problem lies with the professional and geographic diversity of the scientists involved in this important field of dental investigation. This proposal would bring many of the central figures together to learn from one another, to stimulate scientific inquiry, fruitful collaboration, and to accelerate the progress towards successful tooth, bone, and mucosal transplantation. To achieve this end, an international symposium on "Oral Immunogenetics and Tissue Transplantation" is proposed. Tooth transplantation will serve as the focus of the symposium since teeth share many of the characteristics of bone grafts and their pulp and periodontal tissues are representative of oral mucosa as regards susceptibility to transplantation.